My True Soul
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When Morgana brought Lancelot back, she brought back a piece of his true soul. Having that one piece changed the course of events and thus brought Merlin and Morgana's destiny to a close sooner than expected. Main pairing is Lancelot/Merlin. Lancelot du Lac AU and AU for the rest of the series. Magic reveal, character death. Oneshot.


**Merlin ~ My True Soul**

 **When Morgana brought Lancelot back, she brought back a piece of his true soul. Having that one piece changed the course of events and thus brought Merlin and Morgana's destiny to a close sooner than expected.**

 **Main pairing is Lancelot/Merlin.**

 **Lancelot du Lac AU and AU for the rest of the series.**

 **Magic reveal, character death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

 **My True Soul**

Lancelot looked at the enchanted bracelet that was meant to make Gwen fall in love with him and his hand unconsciously tightened around the metal at the mere thought. Something inside of him hissed at the idea being with Gwen, something deep and primal was rebelling against the idea.

He was shaken from his thoughts as a flash of red moved past the window he was standing by and he found himself smiling at the sight of Merlin as he walked across the courtyard, loaded down with pots that were obviously meant for Gaius. He looked overwhelmed, and that same something inside of him was aching to go help the manservant.

He found his feet starting to move on their own before he forced them to stop, as Sir Gwaine appeared in a swirl of Camelot red next to the manservant and swept a few pots into his own arms with a large grin appearing on the Knights face as he bumped shoulders with the grateful looking manservant.

Lancelot heard a hiss echo around the room, he looked around to see where the sound had come from before he paused as he realized it had left his own lips. He looked down at the bracelet before back out the window, eyes tracking Merlin and Gwaine (who was walking far to close to the manservant) across the courtyard before they disappeared from his line of sight.

"Merlin." Lancelot tested the name and that something inside of him reared it head once more.

" _Yes, Merlin. He has to be protected. Protect him from the traitors, protect Merlin."_ The voice whispered pleadingly and a flash of Morgana and Agravaine appeared when the voice spoke of traitors. That didn't make sense to Lancelot; Morgana was his Mistress why would he believe her a traitor? Camelot was her birthright, wasn't it?

 _"Camelot belongs to Arthur, but Merlin he is ours, protect Merlin."_ The voice whispered fiercely and Lancelot found himself nodding his agreement.

His tucked the bracelet into his trouser pocket and moved swiftly from the room with the intention of finding Gwen to give her the bracelet. Instead his feet took the path towards a tower, the tower he somehow knew belonged to Merlin. He entered Gaius's room, silently pleased to see the older man wasn't present, but Merlin was there. He was organizing the pots he had carried from the courtyard and Lancelot noted that Sir Gwaine was not where to be seen and somehow that made things easier.

"Lancelot! You startled me!" Merlin gasped when he turned around to collect another pot, hand flying up to his chest in shock.

"My apologies, that was not my intention." Lancelot moved closer to the manservant, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"…Is everything okay?" Merlin asked cautiously, back pressing into the shelves behind him.

"Are you afraid of me Merlin?" Lancelot asked confused at the movement.

"N-No! Of course not!" Merlin shook his head rapidly, breathing quickly as Lancelot came to a halt inches in front of the raven-haired man.

"You're pulse is racing." Lancelot's eyebrows furrowed together as he laid a hand on the pale neck, feeling the pulse beating harshly under his fingers and that didn't sit right with him. A flash of Merlin looking down at him with blackened eyes and red marks on the pale neck appeared in the forefront of his mind.

"I-Is anything you need?" Merlin swallowed, not making eye contact.

"Ah yes there is." Lancelot withdrew his hand disappointed when the image disappeared; he withdrew the bracelet and held up for Merlin to see clearly.

"On my travels back to Camelot I helped a kind old lady with her animals and in payment she gave him this. I would very much like for you to wear it Merlin." Lancelot lied and lifted Merlin's wrist up and before the manservant could say anything in response he clipped it on.

Lancelot looked up at Merlin's face when he heard a gasp escape his lips and blinked in shock at the quick swirl of gold in the blue eyes before it disappeared like it had never been there to begin with.

"Lancelot?" Merlin's voice was filled with wonder and awe as his right hand rose up to rest on the Knights cheek.

"I'm here Merlin." Lancelot covered the manservant's hand with his own and Merlin's face spilt into a huge grin.

"Oh gods, I've missed you so much." Merlin whispered and threw his arms around Lancelot's neck, mashing their lips together.

Lancelot blinked in shock before flashes of him and Merlin together flew past his minds eye. Images of him and Merlin kissing, touching, talking, Merlin showing him his magic, fighting side by side and making love. He kissed back once the last image faded and his whole body felt warm and that voice from before purred in satisfaction and reminded him to keep Merlin protected.

Lancelot pushed the Warlock against the shelf and gripped the man's buttocks, lifting him upwards. Merlin's leg wrapped around the Knights waist as his fingers raked through the short hair as tongues swirled around the other mans.

Lancelot rested his head against Merlin's shoulder when they broke for air, Merlin's fingers stroking the Knights hair and neck soothingly before he gasped and wiggled his way out of Lancelot's grip, landing on his feet and backing up towards the door a hand over his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Lancelot! I don't know what came over me!" He stammered out in confusion.

"Merlin." Lancelot moved towards the Warlock, but Merlin shook his head and bolted from the room, his cheeks and ears bright red.

Lancelot shook his head fondly as he traced his lips, he now understood. Merlin was to be protected from the traitors; he had to end the two in order to protect Merlin completely. He had to plan this down to the last detail if he was to succeed in keeping Merlin by his side from now on.

~~/~~

Merlin stepped into the armory and slid down next to the rack of swords and let out a shuddering breath.

"What was that all about…?" Merlin muttered to himself, rubbing his upper arms like he was cold as he closed his eyes. He snapped them open as every time he closed his eyes he saw the memories of not only what just happened, but of what he and Lancelot had been prior to the Knights death.

He knew from the test he had done that Lancelot was a Shade, just the body and not the real Lancelot, not his Lancelot. He knew that! So why was he feeling the way he used to about the Knight? What was happening to him?

Before he could think anymore about it, the door swung open to show the rest of the Knights of the Round Table and Camelot's King enter the room to gather their weapons for training.

" _Mer_ lin! There you are!" Arthur rolled his eyes at the sight of his manservant as he gently hauled his friend (not that he would ever admit it) to his feet.

"Sorry Sire." Merlin muttered distractedly, not noticing the raised eyebrow he was getting from the blond at the not sarcastic 'sire'.

"Merlin, mate, are you ok?" Gwaine stepped closer to Merlin and a flash of silver caught his eye. He lifted Merlin's wrist to show the silver bracelet hanging there loosely.

"Don't touch it!" Merlin suddenly snapped yanking his wrist away and covering the bracelet with his free hand eyeing the Knights warily.

"Whoa there!" Gwaine raised both hands in surrender, taking a step back as he looked at the others in confusion.

"That's very fine craftsmanship Merlin, where did you get it?" Elyan asked softly, using his blacksmith background to pose the question everyone else was thinking.

"From Lancelot." Merlin said happily, fingers tracing the edge of the bracelet lovingly.

"Lancelot?" Leon asked recognizing the love struck look Merlin was sporting from serving girls around the castle.

"Its so great that he's back isn't it? I've really missed him." Merlin sighed, his eyes going hazy as he spoke.

"Indeed it is great… Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked noticing the odd look in Merlin's usually clear blue eyes.

"I'm better than that!" Merlin held his wrist against his chest before he shook his head in confusion his eyes clearing. He placed his hand against the side of his head and looked around.

"On second thought, I think something's wrong with me… I'm going to go lie down…" Merlin muttered and stumbled out of the armory.

"…What just happened?" Gwaine looked at the others, never having seen Merlin act like that before.

"Did you see his eyes go hazy?" Elyan asked the others hoping he wasn't seeing things.

"I've seen that look before, on serving girls when they are in love. It looks and sounds like Merlin is in love with Lancelot?" Leon surmised.

"I've seen both of those things before… On people under a love spell." Percival said softly and the room fell silent.

"Lancelot would never do that." Arthur shook his head in denial.

"Not him, but everything since he came 'back from the dead' has been… Off." Gwaine commented.

"You don't think… Morgana has something to do with this?" Arthur swallowed, a stone settling in his stomach.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Gwaine grumbled.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the warning bells. They exchanged looks; they each grabbed their swords and rushed out of the armory.

It didn't take them long to find the scene, Arthur blanched at the sight before him. Lying on his back, eyes' staring unseeingly at the ceiling was his uncle Agravaine. Blood was pooling around him, a sword protruding from his chest and a note held tightly in his fingers.

Leon gingerly pulled the note out of his clutch and read it over face turning dark before he glared hatefully at the body of Agravaine.

"He was a spy for Morgana." Leon spat in disgust, handing the note to Arthur.

Arthur scanned the note, it stated where the two would meet that night and when, Morgana's seal was at the bottom of the letter and that cemented it for the King.

"Agravaine was a traitor, he was here meeting with Morgana." Arthur announced with finality.

"Princess we have a problem." Gwaine straightened up from the spot where he had been crouching. He held up a familiar silver bracelet and pointed at a small pool of blood staining the stones next to his feet.

"Merlin." Arthur breathed out.

"He must have been passing and saw the two meeting, something must have happened for Agravaine to die like this… We can assume that Morgana took Merlin after Agravaine died." Leon deduced as he inspected the scene more thoroughly.

"If she hurts one hair on his head." Gwaine swore colourfully under his breath and Arthur found himself agreeing with Gwaine's death threats.

~~/~~

Merlin groaned as he slowly woke up, his head was pounding like a drum and he felt like his whole body was sitting in a tub ice. He peeled his eyes open and squinted into the darkness of the room.

"Merlin." Lancelot's voice echoed softly in his head. The Warlock turned his head to the side slowly to see the Knight sitting next to his side.

"L-Lancelot?" Merlin's voice was raspy with disuse.

"You're safe here Merlin I swear it." Lancelot promised as he gently stroked the raven locks of his beloved.

"W-Where is here?" Merlin licked his chapped lips as he shifted trying to sit up, but a clank of chains and the touch of cool metal stopped him in his tracks. He squinted at his wrists and fear took hold of him seeing the runes carved into the metal cuffs around his wrists holding him down on the bed. They were magic suppressing cuffs and now the pounding of his head and the coldness that had enveloped his whole body.

"The villa we spent our last night in before I sealed the veil, do you remember?" Lancelot's voice was soft and full of nostalgia as he ran his fingertips down the side of Merlin's face.

"I remember, but why are we here and why am I wearing these?" Merlin rattled the cuffs with the small amount of strength he was able to retain from the draining cuffs.

"I needed to get you out of Camelot, I needed to bring you someplace safe. I didn't want to put these cuffs on you, but I needed to make sure you would stay put until I could explain myself to you." Lancelot's sounded regretful and pained as he spoke of placing the chains on Merlin.

"I'm listening." Merlin said tensely.

"You know I'm a Shade." Lancelot stated and Merlin nodded his head before squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness overcame him suddenly.

"Morgana brought my body back and trained me to be the same as the version of me who died in that veil. What she didn't realize was that she brought back a piece of my real soul, that piece is extremely protective of you. When Agravaine gave me the enchanted bracelet that was meant for Gwen so she would fall in love with me and ruin her relationship with Arthur something inside me… Rebelled. It hated the idea of Gwen being with me, and then I spotted you in the courtyard… It told me repeatedly I had to protect you Merlin, slowly I agreed and when we kissed when you wore the bracelet everything came rushing back. All our memories of our time spent together and what you really meant to me." Lancelot leaned his elbows on his knees and stared intently at Merlin as he spoke.

"…That piece of my real soul inside me… Is it possible for you to pull it so I can become the real version of me?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"I-I can try…" Merlin swallowed hard, his eyes burning at what Lancelot told him. His Lancelot was still there and his instinct to protect and love him was just as strong as ever.

"Do you know how?" Lancelot asked, dark eyes lighting up.

"I need to be let out of these cuffs first and then I can try it." Merlin swallowed, his mind recalling every book he ever read, they just had to be a way.

He gasped as his magic returned to him, strengthening every part of him when the cuffs fell to the floor on either side of the bed he was lying on. Suddenly, like magic itself told him he knew how to return Lancelot to his true self.

"I know how to bring you back." Merlin whispered in awe as he sat up on his knees.

 **~Rated M section begins now, please had to RisingQueen2 to read the smut portion of this story~**

"I love you Lance." Merlin muttered, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"I love you as well my Merlin, now rest I know that using large amounts of magic exhausts you." Lancelot whispered lovingly and Merlin hummed in agreement with the statement.

"I'm just glad it worked Lance." Merlin smiled tiredly as he pressed his cheek to Lancelot's collarbone letting out a happy sigh as Lancelot threaded his fingers through the sweat-dampened hair in a soothing manner.

"You and I both my love." Lancelot hummed his agreement.

"You do realize that you not only killed Agravaine but also kidnapped me while making it look like Morgana was the one who took me right?" Merlin spoke up suddenly.

"What of it?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Arthur." Merlin snickered while Lancelot made a wounded sound.

"Me? Come now Merlin, we both know whatever you tell him he will believe." Lancelot kissed Merlin's neck in a distraction.

"They are going to do something stupid, like try to find where Morgana is hiding and go there to 'rescue' me, you do know that right Lance?" Merlin realized that and his eyes narrowed at the thought of them heading out to fight Morgana without him.

"I do, but unless you want to go in there magic blazing there is nothing we can do right now." Lancelot's turned down in a thoughtful scowl.

"But what if that is the only way? I'm Morgana's doom, I've been told this repeatedly and I think it's time to end her reign before any more innocent people get hurt." Merlin said firmly as he tried to rise up out of bed before he let out a puff of air and fell back into Lancelot's embrace.

"I'll be her doom after I get some sleep." Merlin muttered as his eyes slid closed and he cuddled closer to Lancelot's body heat.

"I'll be at your side my love." Lancelot promised as he rested his cheek against the top of Merlin's head as he closed his own eyes.

~~/~~

"So Morgana is hiding out in this hovel?" Gwaine asked, nose wrinkled as he and the other Knights of the Round Table looked down at the moss-covered shack that Morgana had been seen entering moment's prior.

"Apparently." Arthur pursed his lips together, it hadn't taken a lot of time to track Morgana down surprisingly and yet there was no sign that his manservant was in there.

"This is the best shot we are going to get to kill her." Elyan stated as he returned from his patrol with Leon.

"We need to surround her." Arthur let his mind slip into battle mode, not willing to see her as his sister.

"While she is distracted Percival, you sneak in and find Merlin then you get the hell out of here and everyone be careful she is powerful." Arthur ordered in a low voice and with a jerk of his head the group of Knights separated.

It didn't take long to surround the hovel and moments passed before Morgana emerged her magic having told her of enemies surrounding her.

"Brother." Morgana hissed baring her teeth, Arthur raised his sword in an offensive stance as his eyes narrowed.

"This ends here Morgana." Arthur said firmly and blinked when Morgana threw her head back and let out a deranged laugh.

"Only Emrys can defeat me! You do not stand a chance in killing me brother dear! I will kill you and your precious Knights of the Round Table here and now!" Morgana raised her hand to cast a spell, but before she could utter a single word a sword swept down towards her. She stumbled backward out of range and whirled around to meet the person who dared to attack her.

"Lancelot!" Arthur and Morgana gasped at the new comer.

"Ah, Lancelot good. As your Mistress I order you to kill them all!" Morgana shouted pointing her index finger at the Knights who looked at Lancelot in shock and betrayal.

"You may have brought my body back from the dead Morgana, but someone brought back my soul!" Lancelot growled as he swiped at Morgana once more, catching her in the side, as she was startled at his words.

"Impossible! To bring back one soul is powerful magic even I cannot do that! No one is that powerful!" Morgana shouted in denial.

"All but one Morgana, the one you fear so much." Lancelot said sounding far too smug.

"Emrys." She hissed like an angry cat.

"Arthur, Merlin isn't here." Percival reported, as he stood strong by his King's side.

"Of course not, he was with me the whole time." Lancelot waved his hand dismissively.

"NO! There is no way that MERLIN is…" Morgana shrieked when she pieced it together.

"Emrys." Merlin's voice rang out from the top of the hovel Morgana had been living in.

"YOU!" Morgana whirled around, eyes flashing gold and a stream of fire flew towards Merlin.

"MERLIN!" Arthur and Gwaine shouted out in worry before they froze as Merlin raised his right hand and his eyes flashed gold, the fire hit against an invisible barrier of sorts before the spell disappeared all together.

"Emrys is what the druids call me. Protector of King Arthur the Once and Future King and your doom Morgana." Merlin said in a strong voice, shoulders broad and head held high as he floated down onto the ground gracefully.

"This whole time, you had magic!" Morgana glared hatefully at him, throwing spell after spell at him. Each time they were cancelled out by a silent wave of Merlin's hand, a pained look on his face.

"YOU POISONED ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Morgana shouted out in anger.

"I had to do it Morgana, you were the source of the spell that had all of Camelot under a deep sleep. Your sister placed the spell on you, knowing that if she wanted to rule Camelot she would have to kill you to end the spell. You let yourself be turned into this Morgana, I shamefully will admit that I had a hand in creating what you are now, but the choices you made were all yours Morgana." Merlin explained, his voice full of sadness and regret.

Morgana sunk to the ground as his words hit home with her and she looked up at Merlin in horror and shock.

"Merlin, please…" Morgana whimpered, fingers clawing at the ground.

"Once upon a time I would have given you a second chance Morgana and even now I should give you one seeing how you reunited the Knights of the Round Table and me with my lover, but I am no longer the type of person who will give his enemies a second chance. I've been burned too many times, I'm so sorry Morgana but your time on this earth ends now." Merlin said, holding his hand up to the side and a sword flew into his grip.

"This sword was bathed in dragon's fire, it was meant for Arthur and only for Arthur but I've had to use it every so often. I will admit shoving it into that damn rock was half brilliant, half annoying but it worked well. This is the end Morgana." Merlin held the glittering sword in front of him and with glassy eyes he thrusted the enchanted sword forward, piercing Morgana from front to back.

"Ah…Ah… Thank you Merlin." Morgana whispered as her eyes flashed gold before the gold faded from her eyes one last time before her life followed soon after.

Merlin swallowed hard as he retracted the sword out of her gut and let her body fall to the side. He dropped the bloodied sword and fell to his knees next to her lifeless body and hung his head with tears silently dripping down his cheeks.

"May she have mercy on your soul Morgana." Merlin muttered quietly.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice echoed in his head and Merlin flinched at the emotions behind his name.

"You have magic." Arthurs voice was flat and Merlin couldn't tell if that was better or worse than having Arthur's hatred aimed towards him.

"Since I was born sire." Merlin answered, not moving from his spot and refusing to look up.

"I've only ever used it for you sire, only for you." Merlin whispered and a small ball of light appeared in his hand and drifted over to Arthur and Merlin heard the King gasp sharply at the familiar ball of light.

"…How, you laid dying when I was in that cave…" Arthur asked in awe, Merlin risked a quick look and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw Arthur gently cradling the ball of light between his hands a look of confusion and wonder on his face.

"Even when I'm on the verge of death I will always protect you sire, always." Merlin whispered and gasped when Lancelot wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him to his feet and away from Morgana's body. Merlin glanced up at the Knight and saw the man's face was determined and it warmed his heart as he saw Gwaine standing strong by his side.

"Stop calling me that Merlin." Arthur said out of reflex.

"I rather play it safe right now sire, just until you decide how you are going to kill me." Merlin said honestly, shoulders slumping and he felt Lancelot's grip tighten on his waist and a growl coming from Gwaine as the Knight gripped his sword tighter.

"Kill you? Merlin you just killed Morgana…" Arthur trailed off as he looked at the dead body of his sister and remembering the gold flashing in his manservant's eyes.

"But you have magic… Merlin… I knew there was something about you that I couldn't put my finger on." Arthur ran a gloved hand over his face as he exhaled sharply and glanced at his Knights. Both Lancelot and Gwaine were standing protectively by Merlin, Elyan had his sword in a hesitant grip while Percival's was sheathed and he was looking at Merlin in shock and awe while Leon's grip on his sword was turning his knuckles white as his eyes darted between Merlin and his King unsure of what to do.

"Stand down!" Arthur sheathed his own sword and took a step towards Merlin, gently pushing the ball of light towards the Warlock and watched as it disappeared once it made contact with Merlin's palm.

"So you aren't planning on killing Merlin right princess, because if you are then you'll have to go through me and Lancelot here first." Gwaine said keeping his grip on his sword and eyes never leaving Arthur.

"Please, give me some credit Gwaine." Arthur gave his Knight a glare before his eyes softened as he took in the slightly shaking form of Merlin tucked against Lancelot's side.

"I know my views on magic have been conflicted for years. I've seen it be used for evil and revenge and hatred, but I've also seen it used for good and the safety of Camelot…Of me. Merlin, tell us everything… Please." Arthur made his decision and Merlin basically sagged against Lancelot's side as his adrenaline left his body.

"I'm surprised you didn't collapse sooner." Lancelot grumbled as he swept Merlin into his arms gently.

"Is he okay?" Percival asked worriedly approaching his friends.

"He used a lot of magic today, it took a lot out of him to bring my soul back completely and then he just took on Morgana. I think he needs a break before he tells us anything Arthur." Lancelot explained and Arthur nodded his head.

"Elyan, Percival can you get Morgana's body on a horse? The people of Camelot need to see her body before we can truly start healing. Come, we are going home as I'm sure Gwen and Gaius will want to be apart of this." Arthur ordered and looked at Merlin who had fallen unconscious in Lancelot's arms and reconsidered ordering Lancelot to let himself or Gwaine carry Merlin on the way back to Camelot.

"Lancelot, take care of him. If anything happens to him…" Arthur let his threat trail off, not just meaning to take care of Merlin on their ride back to the Camelot.

"Yes Sire." Lancelot ducked his head briefly in respect before he gazed down at Merlin's face with soft eyes.

"Since Merlin said he made it for me… I may as well take it with us." Arthur mused as he picked up the glittering sword Merlin had been wielding before and he gasped a whoosh of wind surrounded him and a sense of rightness flooded his very being, this sword had been made for him just like Merlin said. Arthur silently slid the sword into his sword belt and felt more comfortable with it at his side than every other sword he had ever used in his life.

"He's the reason you used yourself to close the veil isn't it?" Gwaine asked suddenly as the group traveled back to Camelot slowly.

"He is, he was planning on sacrificing himself in Arthurs place to seal the veil, but I just couldn't let him. I refused to live in a world where there was no Merlin, I did it for him and no one else." Lancelot admitted and Arthur pursed his lips at the new information and here he thought Lancelot had done for Gwen when in fact it was all for Merlin who was going to sacrifice himself for Arthur. It made Arthur wonder what else his manservant had done for him and a little part of him wanted to retch at the mere idea of his manservant having to go through pain because of him.

The group rode up a small green hill that overlooked Camelot and they paused there for a moment to gaze at it.

"A new era, a golden age for Camelot will begin." Arthur announced suddenly.

"Today marks the passing of my father's era, where magic is hated and hunted down… I will revoke the laws against magic and Camelot will flourish along with the rest of Albion. This I swear." Arthur said firmly, hope in his heart and voice as he looked at Camelot and back at his slumbering soon to be Court Sorcerer and his now complete Knights of the Round Table.

Somewhere off in the distance a dragon let out a earthshaking roar of approval and a quieter and weaker roar followed it and Merlin twitched in his sleep before he settled against Lancelot's chest a soft smile spreading across his lips as his whole being responded to his kin's call and to Arthur's promise.


End file.
